magicalstarsignmagicalvacationfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pistachio Maplewood
Concerning Professor Pistachio in Magical Starsign I can provide two reasons why 'Professor Pistachio' is likely to be Pistachio Maplewood. 1. In the Japanese version of Magical Starsign, Jack, the student who talks about the professor's evil laugh, instead mentions the professor's annoying habit of going "-ppi" at the end of every sentence and constantly giving students detention. Pistachio Maplewood in Magical Vacation regularly (though not always) ended his sentences with "-ppi". Since he's the only person known to have this verbal tic, it increases the probability that they are the same person. Since other languages do not have gobi like Japanese, that's probably why this particular detail was omitted from the other versions. No doubt such gobi (Pistachio's, the putties' "-de petan", the pyrites' "pu", and Cabernet's "nu") would have been left out in localizations of Magical Vacation had they happened. I believe the putties and pyrites had their gobi in the Japanese version of Starsign, but if they were there, they were left out in localizations. !!!!! WARNING !!!!! MAGICAL VACATION SPOILERS AHEAD! SERIOUSLY, IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY DETAIL OF MAGICAL VACATION SPOILED, DON'T READ ON. 2. If you complete Magical Vacation with Pistachio in your party, his ending tells you that he graduated from Will-o'-Wisp with a doctorate and became a big-time scholar. It also mentions that he taught magic abroad. It's possible that he spent time teaching at Will-o'-Wisp before or after his travels, so his being a teacher at Will-o'-Wisp during Starsign isn't unlikely. Granted, it's still ambiguous how long after Vacation the events of Starsign took place, but it's still a possibility. MultiTravers 01:25, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for clearing this up. I was thinking about getting a japanese copy of Magical Starsign just for this and the Ganache-Carbon thing. I will edit the Pistachio page immediatly. A bit of peripheral musing Y'know, this hasn't been confirmed one way or the other, so it's not useful to the wiki, but it's something that I wanted to bring up anyway. Pistachio's background story says that back home, he exhibited all kinds of strange abilities, like bending spoons or reading unopened mail. But then when he began classes at Will O' Wisp, his magic was positively awful. Those two abilities are traditionally know as abilities possessed by psychics. We know that PSI exists in the world of Magical Vacation/Starsign because Applepie had it before she was gummified, and the Rumor section of Brownie Brown's Magical Vacation site also briefly mentions the difference between magic and 'supernatural power'. Where I'm going with all of this is, what if Pistachio's supposedly great magic power ended up being initially poor because his parents and neighbors simply assumed that it was magic when it was actually PSI? After all, Kovomaka is the magic kingdom, so most people would probably assume that PSI was magic if they saw it. (That, and the Espresso civilization is in ruins, so their PSI studies are lost to the population of Kovomaka.) That would mean that in addition to the magic that he studied so hard to learn, Pistachio has another special power... one that nobody in Kovomaka knows how to train him in. MultiTravers 19:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Actually.. Actually, confirmed or not, this kind of information is very important to this wiki. Though we already have this certain peice of knowledge, stuff like this is still great to have. The possibility of Pistachio having PSI abilites would be good edition to his trivia section. Also, I hate to impose, but could you possibly shed light on any version differences between the Japanese and American copies? I ask because I recall you implying that you had a japanese copy of the game. Again you don't have to, I'm just asking.